


I'm looking for a fanfic

by TerressaWinner



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: I'm looking for this fanfic where Marinette and her classmates are in Gotham. Miss Bustier has been replaced with a red head (cos she's incompetent) and that red head (I think she's named Jess or something) becomes quick friends with Marinette. The red head also starts dating either Jason or Dick (I think it's Jason). The red head is also from Australia or something. She's foreign.Adrien is jealous and kidnaps Marinette as Chat Noir and ties her to the top of this building at night in the cold with a bridal veil on her head and a plastic mask with drawn black spots on. The bats come and save her and the red head uses Tikki to save her but gives her back after. This is when Jason or Dick (I'm pretty sure it's Jason) is surprised because he didn't know he girlfriend was a superhero and he carries her away for 'punishment' or something. Marinette transforms into Ladybug and take Adrien's miraculous. After, Adrien is in jail and when his father comes to collect him, he says that they took his miraculous.And sometime before this, the class are involved in an attack and it's either Nightwing or Red Hood that flirts with the red head woman.Can anyone help? I've been looking for this for ages!😫 Thanks!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 3





	I'm looking for a fanfic

The summary says it all.

Edit: Okay, so I found it thanks to the help of some others! It's called 'Seeing Green' and is by LadyAnput.


End file.
